


爱要大声说出来呀

by Sehrsam



Category: no - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehrsam/pseuds/Sehrsam
Kudos: 5





	爱要大声说出来呀

***

肖战觉得事情有点不大对头，不只是因为今天早上王一博没有执行日常惯例的的早安吻，还有自己包里突然少掉的‘黑暗料理’便当，和这几天显示未读不回的消息。

然而消炎药还是规规矩矩的躺在他的背包夹层的口袋里。

他无奈地叹了口气，向着并不会回应的房间那头喊了一声，”王一博，我出去了。“

肖战弯下腰刚想把鞋柜里的鞋拿出来，猝不及防被一双有力的手捆住了腰，然后就是背后的人灼热的吐息打在他的脖子上，他顿了顿。

”王一博...“

背后的人没吭声，只是手臂收的更紧了些。

”王一博。“他又喊了声，他觉得自己这样的语气要放在平常应该算得上是能镇住这个小狼狗的。

结果对方不仅不理会还一使力把自己这个183的大男人抱起来，虽然踉跄了一下，但整体的威慑效果还是有的。

肖战沉默着就想看这个狗崽崽又想搞什么名堂。

然后王一博不由分说把人压在沙发上就亲，这不能算是吻，因为他正粗暴的从自己的唇角开始舔还坏心的咬他嘴角的痣。

紧接着肖战就感觉自己的下身被什么硬物顶着，他猛地抬头，对上对方被情欲吞噬的眼睛。

肖战抬了抬手，指指自己手腕上的表，意思就是：你**赶紧从我身上滚下去，要不然要迟到了。

终于王一博说了冷战以来的第一句话，语气闷闷的，“昨天的那个热搜怎么回事？”

“什么热搜？”

“杨紫，“他顿了一下，似乎是在给他留辩解的时间，但是肖战依旧面无波澜的望着他，”她跟你是怎么回事？”

肖战没想到原来就是这么件事打翻了这小醋坛子，笑着斜睨他一眼，“没什么，这都是公司炒的，我们只是合作关系。”

说完肖战发现他的脸色并没有因此好起来。

两人对视了一会儿。

结果王一博就毫无征兆的开始脱他衣服，接着是裤子，边拉拉链还一边往他胸前拱。

拱了半天肖战才发现对方是要自己躺着。

他差点就要笑出来，这人什么事非得闷着不能好好说。

接着他就笑不出来了，因为王一博非常娴熟的找到他的敏感点，胸上，侧腰，后穴，都照顾到似的搓捻舔揉，每一处都不放过。

一切就都突然急促起来。

肖战喘息着捏住他的手腕，“我先打个电话请假...”

“不行。”王一博斩钉截铁道。

“就五分钟。”

王一博忽而松开对他的禁锢，歪头凑近厮磨他的耳廓。

肖战听见有一缕气音钻进了自己的耳朵，“可我一秒都不想等。”

......

什么时候滚到床上的不知道，总之现在肖战只觉得自己是要蒸发似的感到燥热，一安静下来身体的触感就格外明显，自己的东西被人抓着，乳头被含着，后穴还有异物在进出着。

并且王一博好像是该死的在故意磨他。

“王一博...”

王一博头也不抬的继续卖力工作着。

“可以了，进来...”

王一博低头直接含住了他的上唇，吸了一会儿又把他的舌头带出来咬着，依旧是我行我素的龟速扩张。

肖战被吻的只能可怜的发出些呜呜声，他微眯着眼睛看见满头大汗喘着气的王一博，不禁真诚的夸赞这人的忍耐力。可能是因为想要弥补上次扩张没做好导致自己消炎药吃到现在的过错。

肖战在心里哎了一声，抬手温柔的揉了揉他的头。

王一博动作一顿，然后开始更卖力的舔弄起来。

刺激得肖战一时没忍住，泄出一声软腻的呻吟。

然后肖战觉得那个硬物好像捅到他肚子了。

“我进来了。”王一博亲了亲他的发鬓在他耳边轻声说，带着些忍到极致的沙哑。

他只是觉得自己要做好心理准备了。

接着肖战就感觉自己被剖开了，一寸寸一点点的被炙热和欲望占领。

王一博没像上次那样给他预留缓冲的时间，一下子抽到底，又撞进来。

很奇怪，这样几个来回以后肖战竟然开始觉得舒服起来。

热胀的，酥麻的，从那处周围的神经蔓延到了全身。

有点爽。

肖战搂着他的肩膀把人拉下来跟他接吻，可王一博撞的狠，总是把他往上顶，唇瓣带着湿气互相擦过，只有喘出的气声交融在一起。

顶了一会儿肖战感觉自己的腰被人抬起来塞了块枕头垫着，王一博沉默着掰开他的腿又肏进来。

以前王一博在床事上从未这样冷漠过，肖战习惯的是那个一边跟他说着dirty talk，一边逗弄他的狗崽崽。

看来这件事是真的触他的逆鳞了。

！

王一博掐着他的腰，另一手扶着他的腿粗暴的把自己往里埋。

“在想什么？跟我在一起还在想别的？嗯？”

说罢又是一记深顶。

肖战从来没有想过这个姿势进的这么深，仿佛自己体内的所有器官都被迫向上移了位。

“没....”肖战被干的说不出一句完整的话来，咬着嘴唇拼命忍下呻吟，“我在想...你是不是...生气了？”

这下轮到王一博说不出话了。

自从两个人在一起后，战哥还从来没有这样小心翼翼的询问过他的心情，纵使他总是一言不发的包容自己的小任性，体恤自己的任何抱怨或者不满，但热情的单向线总是让他感到有些不开心。

“没有，我就是...”

肖战感觉他的动作好像是缓了下来，撑起上半身抚着他的侧脸，“怎么了？”

“战哥...”肖战惊讶的发现他的眼眶竟然红了，“我就是怕...就...不是我先追的你吗...然后你就被我死缠烂打....然后你又比我大五岁...哎我在说什么乱七八糟的....我不是这个意思哎你笑什么！”

肖战终于没忍住笑出了声，还是他的狗崽没错，真好。

“嗯，”肖战还是笑着，轻轻按了按他的眼角，“你说，我听着呢。”

“战哥，我真的...很喜欢你，是那种...”

“我知道。”肖战抬起他的手亲了一口。

“可总是我在主动...我以为你....”他越说越小声，肖战仿佛看见他的狗崽尾巴都不摇了，“我以为你只是在迁就我...”

“所以是我不够主动？”肖战收起笑容盯着他。

“啊？”王一博还没反应过来是怎么回事就发现自己被推到了床上，位置跟刚才互换了一下。

只见他的战哥扶着他的托着自己的屁股就坐了下去。

！

！！

！！！

感官和视觉上的双重刺激顿时让王一博热血上涌，更要命的是在他呆愣着的这一会儿肖战竟然自己开始摆着腰款款动了起来，紧皱的的眉写满了欲求不满。

王一博也没让他多等，稍稍托着他就开始往上高速耸动着，肉体拍打的啪啪声穿进耳朵。

“啊....慢一....点...”肖战被突如其来的快感激的跪不住，腰一软便趴伏在王一博的胸膛上被动的跟着一颤一颤，结果没想到入的更深了。

恍惚间他仿佛看见王一博哭了，但又好像没哭，他费力在来势汹涌的情潮中伸出胳膊搂住面前的人，轻柔的将唇在他嘴角贴着，绕到耳朵边...

上次这么诚挚地说一句话好像还是刚出道的时候，但如果王一博想要的话肖战不介意天天都用言语来明了自己对他的心意。

“我爱你，王一博。”他最后说。

“我爱你，”好像是嫌什么不够似的又肉麻了一句，“宝宝。”


End file.
